5 days Before Christmas
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: May is holding a christmas party at her house. She asked some friends to help her with the party. How would it turn out? Secret Santa, Shopping and more! Contestshipping, Ikarishippig, Pokeshipping, A little toughshipping (OCxOC) and a little BriannaxBrendan.
1. Christmas Party?

**Me: Merry Christmas!**

**Jasmine: Woooo!**

**Paul: Booooo!**

**Mew: Hi Guys!**

**Dawn: Why is there a Mew?**

**Me: Oh! She is gonna be in all my stories now guys!**

**Mew: Hi everyone! Please call me Melly!**

**Melly: Lights! Camera! Action!**

May's POV:

"Come on guys!" I yelled at my friends (too be exact, Boys.). "Please help me with the party! Please!"

"Dawn, Jasmine, Misty, Hilda, Lizzy and Antonia are already helping you! Who else do you want?" Drew said.

"You and the boys of course!" Jasmine said in a very very scary voice behind him, giving him a chill down his spine.

"We're in!" The boys said, jumping up from their bean bags and giving me a salute.

"Now you're talking!" I exclaimed happily. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down some notes.

"Meet me at Petalburge Garden now! If your late, you'll be the first person with another guy or girl under the mistletoe!" I commanded, before giving Drew a puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you can ride on Flygon." He gives in, handing me his poke ball before I rushed out. I released Flygon and told him to fly to Petalburge city.

Drew's POV:

Great, my flying pokemon's gone. I turned to Ash, noticing that the others were looking at him too.

"I don't have any of my flying pokemons right now!" He told us. We sulked. I caught a glance of my sister sneaking away with Lizzy behind us. Then it hit me.

"Where you're going sis!" I yelled, blocking the door. She froze on the spot.

"And what are you doing Drew!" She yelled back. I saw the others gave me a questioning look. Then, a light bulb appeared above their head. It also hit them too.

"We want to ride on the legendaries again!" They said. Yes, Jasmine, my great sister had allowed us to ride on some legendaries.

"Fine." She said. Her necklace shone rainbow and legendaries can from all sides.

"Alright!" Misty hopped on Suicune, Ash hopped on Ho-oh, I hopped on Rayquaza, Dawn and Paul hopped onto Cresselia and Darkrai, N and Hilda released Reshiram and Zekrom,

Antonia hopped onto Articuno and Zap hopped onto Cobalion. Jasmine released her Xerneus and climbed onto it.

"Lets Ride!" Jasmine ordered. We all take off, and before we know it, were there. We hopped of our legendaries as they nuzzled us a little. Yes, we create a storing bond with them. We waved goodbye to each other before heading off to find May.

"There you are!" Hilda exclaimed, running to May. We followed N's girlfriend (Yes.) to May.

"Okay!" May said.

N's POV: 

"We're playing secret santa too." May said, going through her notes. I paled. I saw the other boys also paled. May took out a small bag from her pocket.

"Grab a name in the bag. No looking at the others." She said, before handing it to Drew. Soon, everyone got a name.

"Now, everyone say what do you wish for christmas." She announced.

"A new water type, goggles and anything that includes mint." Misty said.

"Pokemons, food, "the great book of pokemons" in store or just a Pokemon Encyclopedia." Ash said.

"Chocolate, an order form for the Pokemon Magazine: Contest Weekly and new earrings or necklaces." May said.

"A new watch, mine was broken from someone's katana!" Drew said, glaring at sis, "and a new stack of throwing knives." Everyone backed away except for sis.

"New jewellery, "the great book of pokemon soft toys around", a new hat and a new swimsuit." Dawn said.

"Pokemon, a short sword and probably a new jacket." Paul said, glaring at his jacket.

"A book about all those flowers out there and what they mean and some new hair accessories." Hilda said.

"A new hat and probably the book about how to survive pranks in the store right now." I said, giving a glance at my sis.

"A new hand mirror," My sis said as everyone gave her a look, "I broke it while training and probably and a book about how to make some on confess." Drew glared and my sis shrugged.

"I need a book about how to get the girl you like to kiss you and a new pocket watch." Zap said, earning a glare from Zap and the sound of Yangkashkan's (Jasmine's Katana's) scrapping against a piece of iron.

"A new ice type." Antonia said.

"Some new gardening tools and a new grass type." Lizzy said.

"Okay! The meeting's over. Tomorrow meet at Petalburg Mall and we will do some shopping!" May announced.

The girls except for Jasmine cheered happily while us boys and my sis groaned. Everybody made their way to the Pokemon Centre before saying goodbye and goodnight.

**Me: Awesome!**

**Melly: It's-**

**Me: Yes, I know its short but I want to save the best for last.**

**Dawn: Melly!**

**Melly: Dawn! *Hugs Dawn and she hugs back.***

**Jasmine: Great, you two have bond.**


	2. Shopping Time!

**Me: Christmas day number 2!**

**Jasmine: Where's Melly and Dawn?**

***Melly and Dawn comes back, Melly was eating cotton candy while Dawn was wearing a glitter hat.***

**Jasmine: Where did you go Melly? Arceus was looking for you.**

**Melly: Me and Dawn went to the Amusement Park.**

**Jasmine: And…**

**Melly: Yes! I did not get spot!**

**May: You get to go to the Amusment Park with a super rare Pokemon! Awesome!**

**Dawn: Yeah, Melly hid in my bag and we went on the ferris wheel-**

**Hilda: You went on the ferris wheel! Why didn't you brought me with you guys!****  
><strong>

**Dawn: Melly said that N can bring you to the ferris wheel another time.**

**Hilda: *Glares at Melly.***

**Melly: Don't glare at me! Lord Arceus told me about you and N. *Starts to cry.***

**Hilda: Oh! Sorry.**

**Me: Can I speak now?**

**Jasmine: Yes.**

**Me: Welcome back guys! **

**Melly: Action!**

May's POV:

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked Dawn. Almost everyone was here, except for Jasmine, Lizzy, Hilda and N.

"Jasmine said that N was still sleeping so she asked all of us to come here so right after he get out of bed, changes, we can go to the mall together." She replied.

"They are taking a long time." I said before a spotted Lizzy and Hilda, running out the door. I tried to ask them but they ignored me.

"Hilda! Lizzy! You ready!" I heard Jasmine called from the window.

"Yes!"

"Let's hit a home run!" And soon, I saw N, flying out the window in his attire. I was thinking of him, kissing the tree, but Hilda used Galvantula's stringshot to stop him.

"That should do it." I turned. Jasmine was walking out the door.

"You have to do that." Zap said.

"Yep, N managed to get up and change but have problems leaving the bed, so I kicked him out." Jasmine shrugged innocently. "Lizzy, scores."

"Kicked out the window, 10, not smashing the glass, 10, flying through the air, 10, not kissing the tree, 10 and not releasing the string shot until N is down 10." Lizzy listed as Galvantula released its stringshot and N land straight down on the ground, face first.

"Lizzy…" Misty said. Lizzy turned and saw what we saw.

"Then I will make it to a…" Lizzy said, walking to Hilda and Galvantula, "0. Write it down that you need to improve on the holding N part." Hilda nodded and wrote it down in her little note pad.

"So now can we go to the mall?" Drew said.

"Yep! Lets go to the mall." Lizzy confirmed. I shot a look at Lizzy, and so do the others.

"What?"

"Are you seriously going to the mall in you slippers?" Paul asked. Lizzy looked down at her feet, yep, definitely have the fluffy pink slippers on.

"Um… I'll go and change." She said, rushing in.

"And still belief that she run that fast." Hilda said, glancing at N.

***At the Mall.***

Normal POV:

"Finally here!" Dawn gasped, looking around. Petalburg mall is one of the largest mall in the whole world!

"Now, we're going to split up and find the presents for the person and come back in an hour." May announced. And soon, everyone had given a walkie talkie by Jasmine just in case something happens. They also let out one of their pokemons just in case.

"Okay guys! You don't have to buy everything that your person wants." May added before everyone walked off to find the present.

May's POV:

"Let see, I need to buy a present for this specific person, what should I buy." I asked Glaceon.

"Glace Glace." (I don't know.) Glaceon said.

"Wow, this necklace is awesome, now I can translate what you said Glaceon, man, Arceus must have some kind of magic powers." I said, figuring the necklace Jasmine gave me from Arceus. **(From now I will on the Pokemon Language Translator because basically everyone can hear the inner voice of pokemons.)**

"Yeah, stop chattering and start activating your brain to think of a present to this person your giving a present to!" Glaceon barked at me.

"Oh! Right! Of course!" I said. I went in to the watch shop.

"Is this good Glaceon?" I asked.

"I don't even know who are you buying for!" She complained. I sighed and whispered it into her ears. She started blushing a little.

"No, that's not the right colour."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Yep." She cheered. I look at the watch I was holding. It was light green watch with dark green coloured strips.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I sighed. I pick up the watch and brought it to the counter before paying the money and went out to find another present.

"What can else can I get for this guy?" I asked Glaceon.

"What else did he said he want?" She asked.

"Throwing knives." I said, frowning.

"Where do you get those?" She asked.

"Maybe some weapon shop? Let me ask Jasmine." I said, taking out my walkie talkie. I dailed the code of Jasmine's walkie talkie. It buzzed before someone picked it up.

"Hey May? What's the problem?" She asked.

"Hey Jasmine, where do you find the shop to but throwing knifes?" I asked. I could hear her chuckle, she know who I'm buying for already.

"Don't you dare tell him." I warned.

"Fine. You buy it at weapon shops. I just passed by one at the second floor." She answered.

"Thanks!" I said and hang of the walkie talkie. Man, Jasmine made this walkie talkie so awesome. If she opens a shop that sells these, I will buy them.

"Come on Glaceon, we got a weapon shop to find!" I said, running of to find the stairs.

Meanwhile with Drew:

Drew's POV:

"Man, Absol, you sure sapphire is her favourite jewel?" I asked Absol.

"Yes for the 10th time." Absol groaned at me.

"Fine." I muttered and bought the jewellery set.

"Drew!" I turned around and saw Brendan and Brianna.

"Hey Brendan, hey Brianna." I said, since Brendan started dating Brianna and gave up on May, we had start becoming friends.

"Hey Mr. Drew." Brianna giggled.

"Can you please stop calling me Mr. Drew?" I asked.

"Okay, Mr. Drew." Brianna said, giggling, Brendan laughed and I fall down anime style.

"Nice Absol you got there Drew." Brendan said, petting my Absol.

"Yeah."

"Hey, who are you buying this present for?" Brianna asked, taking the bag away from me. She took the jewellery out and went in awe. Brendan peeked into the bag to see the present and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"A certain brunette." I said, sweat dropping.

"Awwww, you finally decided to confess." They coed, putting the jewellery set back into the bag.

"No! Its just a secret santa!" I blushed.

"You sure?" Brianna teased, handing me back the bag.

"Yes." I growled.

"Then you better be quick to confess to her before someone takes her." Brendan teased.

"I know!"

"Bye, me and Brendan are going to lunch." Brianna said.

"Bye." I said, walking off.

"Now all we have to do if find a Pokemon Magazine Shop." I said to Absol.

"Yes, lets go and look for it." He said, before following me.

Meanwhile with Dawn.

Pachurisu's POV:

"I still don't think its good though." I said. My trainer was stupidly buying red jacket for that mean dude.

"Why?" She asked.

"That guy is such a mean guy! What mean guy wear red?" I complained.

"You do make a point you know." She said.

"Come on! I've been saying that for about 5 minutes!" I chattered. But she did not seem to hear it. She was busy putting the jacket back on the shelves.

"How about this?" I looked at the black jacket she was holding.

"Yeah, that would be good." I said. She sighed and bought the jacket.

"Let's go to the weapon shop." she said. I nodded and followed her to the weapon shop.

Froslass's POV:

"Why am I picking the swimsuit?" I asked my Paul, my mean trainer.

"Because you're trainer isn't a girl and he do not know how to shop and he do not know her size, and the swimming suit choosing part, he have no idea on which one to buy." He said.

"And you still have a crush on her." I muttered.

"Shut up and help me find a swimsuit for her." He said. I giggled. I caught a glimpse of him blushing. Good thing that this mall allow pokemons out of their poke balls or I have no idea where my trainer will go for help. And it's good that pachurisu told me about the size of that girl.

"How about this?" I asked, holding up a swimsuit. It was pink with yellow and blue spots over it. He took one glance and agreed to it. After finding the right size, he brought it to the counter and bought it.

"Now what?" I asked him. We walk for a moment in silence before he spoke.

"The hat shop." He answered after about 2 minutes.

"Okay." I said, I float around the shop, looking for the hat shop before I found it. I turned around, not finding Paul anywhere.

"Paul?" I called. No answer.

"Froslass?" I turned and saw Dawn and Pachurisu.

"Dawn!" I exclaimed, happy to find my friend's trainer.

"Where's Paul?" She asked, obviously worried about her crush.

"I don't know, probal-" I said but I was cut off by somebody calling my name.

"Hey Paul." Dawn said, "You know you should probably take care of your pokemons right and not let them wander off."

"I didn't, froslass wandered off to find the h-," He tried to explain, but I cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth, not wanting him to tell her that he was looking for the hat shop.

"Why are you telling her about it? Its Secret Santa not Telling Santa." I whispered.

"Oh yeah." I heard him muttered before removing my hand.

"Bye troublesome." He said, walking off. I followed him around the corner before he stopped, waiting for troublesome to get out of sight so we could get into the hat shop.

Ash's POV:

"So how about a red one?" I asked Pikachu.

"No, she loves blue, if you give this to her, I don't think she will like it." He said. I sighed.

"But she already have lots of blue ones that her sister give her." He said, before realising something "Wait, then why does she want another?"

"Probably because those ar- hey Ash! I think that would be perfect!" I turned and looked at the pair of goggles on the shelf he was pointing at. He was pointing at a blue with red goggles.

"Hey yeah, it's good!" I said, trying to take it off the shelf, but of course, I was too short to reach it, wait, did I just say I'm short? No! I'm not short, its just the shelf is so high an-

"Ash, you really are that short?" Pikachu asked me.

"I'm not short!" I argued, giving up trying to reach the goggles.

"You need help?" He asked. I shook my head and tried agin, and again, and again, and again.

"Okay, maybe I do need help." I said. Pikachu sighed and climbed onto my head. He jumped onto the shelf which has the goggles and grabbed it.

"Good! Now throw it to me!" I commanded. Pikachu nodded and threw it, I reached out my hands to grab it and… one shot hit it one my face! I fell down, putting a hand on my face trying to reduce the pain.

"Seriously Pikachu?"

"Not my problem." He said, before jumping of the shelves to my side. I took one look at the goggles before bringing it to the counter and paying the money.

Misty's POV:

"Found it yet Togetic?" I asked. Yes, Togetic's back since another Togepi evolved and had persuade my Togetic to come back to me.

"Nope." She replied.

"Man… I need help." I said. Then I thought maybe I could ask someone to come and help me. I took out my walkie talkie and pressed May's walkie talkie's code. I buzzed before someone picked it up.

"Hello? May?"

"Hey Misty."

"Can you come to the book shop on floor 2? I need your help on searching the book."

"So you know about me that I can search for a book very fast."

"Yeah, So are you coming or not?"

"Fine, since I'm on floor 2."

"Okay, I'm waiting for you."

"Misty!" I heard after a minute. I whipped around to see May.

"Hey may, I need your help searching for a Pokemon Encyclopedia." I said. She nodded and started searching.

"Found one." She said, in a few minutes. "To be exact, two."

"Which one should I buy?" I asked her.

"Mmm… Maybe this one." She said, holding out the green one. "This also show the shiny type and history and description from champions."

"Okay." I said. May knows books, alot.

(I'm not going to write everyone so I'm going to skip to when they all gather back.)

Normal POV:

"So everyone bought their stuff?" May asked. Everyone nodded.

"Now we can all go home now!" She said. Everyone made their way back to the Pokemon centre and back to their room.

**Me: Wow, that was long.**

**Paul: Yeah, how much efforts did you use?**

**Me: A lot.**

**Melly: Where do we go next?**

**Dawn: Lets go to disney world!**

**Everyone: Can we come?**

**Melly and Dawn: Of course!**

**Me: Well… Bye guys!**


End file.
